New Domino High year one
by animegirl1363
Summary: Transferring from his old school to New Damino High, Crow has a chance at a new start and possibly a new love. AU fic  alternate universe  and yaoi. I suck at Summaries. Hope you enjoy.
1. The first day and love at first sight

**A/N: hi everyone this is my new story and I hope you enjoy. This is also my first try at an AU story please go easy on me. And this will be a yaoi. And I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.**

Chapter 1: the first day and love at first sight

My name is Crow Hogan and I am being transferred to a new school for reasons I do not wish to speak about. And I hope no one at my new school ask me why I am transferring in the middle of the school year.

I let out a sigh thinking about my new school. I was so deep in thought that the bus driver had to yell at me that I'm at my stop 'New Domino High School.' I grabbed all my bags and got off the bus. I walked to the housing office to get my room number. As I walked to my dorm room I realized that this school is huge compared to my old one.

I finally arrived at the boys dorm and found my room. I knocked to see if my roommate was in there, but no luck. So I used the key to open the door and go inside. Inside there was two beds and two dressers, a walk in closet and a bathroom along with two desks. I walked around the room and saw a notebook with the name, Yusei Fudo written on it. I found out my roommate's name.

"You must be my new roommate." I heard a voice said.

I turned around to see a guy with crab like black hair with yellow streaks going through it. Even though I didn't know him he did look cute.

"Yes I am your new roommate, Crow Hogan." I said.

"Hi, I'm Yusei Fudo. I'm sorry I didn't get here earlier. When you finish unpacking I'll show you around." Yusei said.

"Ok." I said then I dropped all my bags where I stood, "I'm ready."

Me and Yusei walked all around the school. It really is huge. We walked through the school's lobby which is the student body's hangout. We walked over to a coffee cart where a guy with blond hair was sitting next to it.

"Hey jack." Yusei said.

"Hi Yusei. It this the transfer student?" Jack asked.

"Yep, this is Crow." Yusei said as I just waved.

Suddenly, a girl with spiral patterned glasses snapped a picture off the three of us.

"Hi guys." she said.

"Hi Carly." Yusei and jack said.

"Sorry I was trying to get a picture of the new transfer student. Hi I'm Carly of the newspaper club." Carly said.

"Hi." as she snapped another picture of me.

"that's a nice smile." she said.

Students started gathering around a girl with red hair who's bangs hang down in the front and it was short in the back.

"who is that?" I asked.

"That is Akiza, but we call her Aki." Yusei said.

"She is also running for class president. Well she is the only one running. Oh I have to get here interview before those moochers do. Bye guys." Carly said as she ran off towards Aki.

"Well, it's getting late and class is tomorrow." jack said with a yawn getting up from his seat.

"Yeah, we should be heading back to the dorms. We don't want to be late for class." Yusei said.

All three of us walked back to our dorm rooms. Jack's room is next door to us. Me and Yusei put in our night cloth's and headed for bed. Then I heard some loud music coming from the room across from ours.

"What is that music?" I asked.

"It's probably Kyle." Yusei said.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"Someone you don't want to be around. He is the bully, bad boy of the school."

"Bully?" I said gulping.

I transferred here to get away from bullies. Everyday at my old school I was constantly being picked on cause I was gay. It finally reached a boiling point when three students attacked me after school. Of course I fought back until two of them held me down and I couldn't break free and the third one punched me. After that I transferred out of that school to here.

"Crow are you alright?" Yusei asked seeing how tense I was.

"I'm fine." I lied.

"You don't have to worry about him." Yusei reassured me with a smile.

His smile was heart warming and that made me blush a little. What am I doing? I can't be falling in love with my roommate. I let out a sigh and went to sleep.

**A/N: well I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. And if you don't like it I'll just delete this story and think up a new one. Laters until the next chapter. Please read and review.**


	2. Tardiness, dances and Kyle

Chapter 2: tardiness, dances and Kyle

"Crow wake up! It's time to get ready for school!" I heard Yusei yelled while lightly shaking me.

I slowly start to awaken but went back to sleep again.

"Five more minuets." I mumble.

"Five minuets is all we have! I forgot to set the clock!" Yusei yelled.

"What!" I said jumping out of bed.

Both of us quickly got dressed and rushed out the dorm room. Half way to class the late bell rang. Me and Yusei were going to be late anyways so we went to the cafeteria and got breakfast before heading to class.

"Nice of you two to join us." He said as me and Yusei took our seats.

The teacher had hair like Yusei's only with three strands going over his left eye. His name was Mr. Fudo. Maybe he and Yusei are related.

I'm not going to bore you with what happened the rest of the day. But, there is a dance happening today in the gym. After school me and Yusei went back to our dorm to get ready.

"How do I look?" Yusei said coming from out the bathroom fully dressed in his tux. I looked away cause I couldn't fight down the blush that coming on my face.

"Crow what's wrong?" Yusei asked sensing my distress. Seriously does he have a radar in his head or something.

"Have fun." Yusei said.

"Right. Hey, can you help me with this tie?" I asked.

Yusei came over to me and fixed my tie. He rested his hands on my chest. I don't know if he could feel my heart beating like crazy while he was looking me over until he was staring me in the eyes. It might have been my imagination, but he was leaning towards me for a kiss until…

"Are you two ready or what?" Jack yelled banging on the door.

"We're coming Jack!" Yusei yelled.

We all left for the gym which was decorated to look like ballroom for the theme. I was in such awe I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and ran into someone. He was a tall guy with short blue spiky hair and silver eyes, wearing one of those fake shirts with a picture of a tux on it. He also had on black pants and black dress shoes.

"Watch where your going pipsqueak." He said and walked off.

"Crow." I heard Yusei call out as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Who was he?" I asked.

"That is Kyle the one I told you about." Yusei said.

"Great, now I know what he looks like, I can stay away from him." I thought.

"Come on we are not letting him ruin the dance for us." Yusei said leading me to the dance floor.

It was almost time for the dance to be over and they decided to play a slow song for the couples. I left the gym to the bathroom only to see Kyle outside the gym.

"What are you looking at?" Kyle said.

"Nothing much." I shot back.

He then came over to me and pulled down my headband over my eyes.

"Hey, stop it!" I yelled as he grabbed me be my wrists and lead me somewhere.

He threw me into a closet and laughed as I crashed into stuff. He closed the door and continued to laugh as he walked away. I pulled my headband back over my head and tried to get out of the closet, but it was locked from the outside. No one could hear my screams so I gave up and buried my head in my knees. I don't know where Kyle had taken me. I knew it wasn't by the gym cause I couldn't hear the music.

"I wonder if anyone will find me?" I thought.


	3. Fires and Satellite high

Chapter 3: fires and Satellite high

I don't know how long I have been in here. But, I heard two explosions and the fire alarm went off. I knew something had happened and I needed to get out of here. I felt around to find something hard to break the door handle with. I came around something that felt like a hammer and used it to break the door knob. It was getting hotter as I repeatedly swung the hammer on the door knob until it finally broke. When I opened the door, I coughed as the smoke came into the closet. I put my hand over my mouth and nose to try not to inhale. I needed to find an exit fast but that was hard seeing how I don't know my way around the school. I started to cough. The smoke was starting to take its toll in my lungs. I heard sirens outside and tried to follow the sound, but I kept coughing and inhaling more smoke. Soon I found myself on my knees struggling for air. Everything began to go black as I fell to the floor.

Yusei's P-O-V

Everyone got out of the school as it was catching on fire. When I got outside I began searching frantically for Crow. I haven't seen him since he left for the restroom during the dance. I found Aki, Jack, and Carly.

"Have you guys seen Crow?" I asked.

"No, we thought he was with you." Aki said.

"I haven't seen him since he left the restroom during the dance." I said.

"You don't mean Crow could still be in there?" Jack and Carly said at the same time.

"Crow." I thought looking at the school going up in flames.

I wanted to go back in there and find him. But I knew I couldn't. I saw firefighters bringing out a student on a hospital stroller. I looked closer and saw it was Crow.

"Crow!" everyone yelled as we ran over to him.

They we're putting him in the ambulance and only one of us could go. I volunteered to go with him and everyone else would meet us at the hospital. I held Crow's hand all the way to the hospital. Halfway to the hospital Crow started to breath again. I was so relived, but they still had to keep him overnight.

Crow's P-O-V

"Where am I?" I said slowly waking up.

"You're in the hospital." Yusei said as I looked around.

I remembered there was a fire at the school and I inhaled to much smoke. There was a knock at the door.

"Crow?" Aki said as she, Jack and Carly peeked in.

"I'm fine." I said as they all let out a sigh of relief coming in.

"We we're so worried." Carly said.

"Glad to see your alright but what happened?" Jack said.

"Kyle trapped me in a closet." I said.

A collative what went thought the room.

"He could have killed you." Aki pointed out.

"Went I see him next time…" Jack started to say but I cut him off.

"Hey, I'm here and I'm alive and that's all that matters." I said trying to calm everyone down. I looked over at Yusei and could tell he was angrier than everyone else.

"so, um, what's going to happen now?" I asked.

"the school is literarily in ashes. And they are trying to find the students stuff that survived the fire. But until they rebuild the school we are going to go to Satellite high." Carly said.

My eyes widened at the words 'Satellite high.' everyone saw the worried look on my face.

"Crow are you alright?" Yusei asked.

No I wasn't alright and I didn't want to answer that question. I did the next best thing and fainted.

**A/N: Why is Crow against going to Satellite high? Read and review to find out.**


	4. Unwelcome to Satellite High

Chapter four: Unwelcome to Satellite High

After getting checked out the hospital, me and Yusei went back to 'The Tops hotel' where the rest of the school was. We meet up with Jack who was holding our bags.

"Yes! Our bags survived the fire." I said.

"Now we can get out of these tuxes and into some normal cloths." Yusei said.

Me and Yusei changed cloths in the hotel bathroom and came out in time when the buses were loading. I let out a sigh, dreading when we reached Satellite High school grounds. I got on the bus and stared out the window. Yusei seemed to notice my tension as he sat next to me.

"Crow?" Yusei said.

"I'm fine Yusei." I said.

"Then why are you against going to Satellite High?" Yusei asked.

I looked out the window trying not to answer the question but Yusei just broke me down by starring at me.

"Ok, I transferred from that school to New Damino High. Is that good enough for you. I'm not talking about it anymore." I said feeling defeated.

It only took two hours to get to Satellite High, when we got there I tried not to get noticed until we reached the dorms. Out of pure luck, I got my old dorm and me and Yusei was roomed together. It been awkward between me and Yusei ever since the talk on the bus. I wanted to say something to ease the tension, but what should I say?

"This is horrible! I don't know my way around this school and I have to share a room with two people named Kalin and Bruno." Jack said flopping down on Yusei's bed.

"Deal with it Jack." I said.

"It's not our fault that the school burnt down. And maybe you will become friends with your new roommates." Yusei said.

"Yeah Yeah, I just hope this school has a coffee cart." Jack said.

"They do its near the café." I said.

Jack didn't bother asking how I knew that he just wanted his coffee. I showed them around as I lead them to the café. When we got there the cafeteria was full. But Jack wanted his coffee by any means necessary. He grabbed Yusei by his hands pulled him through the crowd with him leaving by the entrance.

"Hello Hogan." I heard a voice say from behind me.

"I couldn't be Him" I thought.

I turned around and saw a guy with red hair and dark green eyes. He had on a green hooded sweat shirt on with blue pants and black shoes.

"I'm guessing your other school didn't like you." he said walking up to me.

"Go away Richie." I said.

"That won't work Hogan. I'll make sure your life here is horrible just like before." Richie said.

"Why are you so irritating?" I asked.

"Because I am." Richie said grabbing my headband and pulling it over my eyes.

"Stop it!" I said as he laughed and walked away.

I pulled my headband from over my eyes. If I thought last year was bad, this year will be worse.


	5. New roommate and best friends

**A/N: Hi everyone sorry it took long to update. I had to finish up some school work for my report card and i had to fix some small mistakes in the other chapters too. Anyways here is the next chapter enjoy.**

Chapter 5: New roommate and best friends

I was sleeping peacefully like I do every morning. Until the alarm clock rang and woke me and Yusei up.

"I wish they canceled class today." I said thought as I got out of bed.

I looked in my bag that was laying next to my bed and pulled out my cloths for the day. Yusei was already in the bathroom changing, so I got dressed before he came out. The dorm looked the same as the one at New Domino.

After I finished getting dressed and grabbed my schoolbooks off the dresser, someone was knocking at the door. Yusei came out the bathroom as I walked up to the door.

"Who is it?" I said before opening the door.

"Kyle." he said.

Me and Yusei looked at each other in confusion.

"Kyle!" Yusei said.

"What are you doing here?" I said I said completing the sentence.

"Housing said this was the only room available." Kyle said.

I let out an irritated sigh and opened the door. Kyle had a black carrying bag.

"thanks." Kyle said walking in to the dorm.

"Yeah." I said walking out the room with Yusei following.

Other than the overly crowed classes my day went good. After school ended I went back to the dorm and Kyle was sitting in my bed.

"What are you doing in my bed." I asked entering the room.

"Well it's my bed now." Kyle said.

I was going to say something, but Kyle grabbed the collar of my shirt and shoved me into the bathroom. He was blocking the door so I couldn't push it open.

"Kyle!" I heard Yusei shout.

Shortly after I heard a punching sound, the bathroom door flew open causing me to fall flat on the floor. Yes, Kyle was laughing at me even though Yusei punched him. I got up from the floor with Yusei's help.

"I can't believe I have to live with him." I thought as I let out a sigh.

"Look! We are going to have to come up with some kind of peaceful way of living together." Yusei said.

"And we can start by you giving me back my bed." I said.

"Let me think, no!" Kyle said.

Kyle went over to my bed and threw a pillow at me. I didn't feel like being pushed around. So I took the pillow and threw it back at him.

"I'm not going to pushed around by two people." I said.

Clearly Yusei and Kyle heard what I said and I realized it too. There was a short silence between the three of us before Yusei broke it.

"Crow who else is bothering you." Yusei asked.

"No one just drop it." I said.

I walked to the door only to have my wrist grabbed by Yusei, who had a serious look on his face. I knew he wanted an answer but I don't have to tell him or anyone else. I broke out of Yusei grip and left without speaking a word. I know I should tell Yusei but to afraid of his reaction. I love the way he cares but one small thing can change all of that. I should know, my best friend since childhood turned on me when I told him I was gay.

I was to deep in my thoughts to pay attention to where I was walking too. I found myself in the school lobby. I decided to go outside in front of the school and sit at one of the picnic tables. I pulled out a piece of paper from my pocket. It had 'Robert Pearson, rest in peace' written on it. I let out a sad sigh before putting the paper back in my pocket.

"Hi, Hogan." I heard someone call my name out, startling me. I looked around to see it was Richie of all people.

"Leave me alone Richie." I said as Richie walked up to me.

"If I do that I won't be able to cause you misery." Richie

said with a smirk.

"Rich, why do you want to cause me pain over one little thing?" I asked.

I think I might have made him mad when I called him Rich.

"Only people close to me can call me 'Rich' got it." Richie

said grabbing me by the collar.

"I was close to you! Ever since we were kids!" I yelled.

"Well not anymore. Not since you turned gay!" Richie

said.

"Turned gay? You think I wanted this?" I tried not to yell.

"Yes I do!" Richie said.

Richie shoved me to the ground and kicked me in my stomach really hard. I wrapped my arms around my stomach as Richie walked away. Apparently no one wanted to help me as I was laying there in pain.

**A/N: I know you guys think I'm evil right now, but things will get better for Crow. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed. Until next time.**


	6. Worries, Football, and School Rivalry

**A/N: hi! Sorry I was helping my cousin with her stories; she kind of realized that I forgot this one existed and begged me to finish it. So we are going to continue this story. Plus, I need to get out of the habit of not finishing my stories. Thank you for being patient.**

**Chapter 6: worries, Football, and School Rivalry.**

I walked back to my dorm. My walking was kind of staggered due to the hard kick Richie gave me. Yusei opened the door and was happy to see me.

"Crow where have you been? And what happened to you?" He asked as he helped me in the room.

"Nothing, I just got into a small fight. It's not important." I said.

"See and you were worried for nothing Yusei." Kyle said. Yusei cut his eyes at him. I sat on Yusei's bed and sighed.

"You seem bothered by something." Yusei said.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just going to shower and hit the hay." I went into the bathroom and locked the door. I pulled up my shirt to see the bruise forming on my stomach. Great, my life just gets better and better here. I took a shower and went straight to bed, even if it was early.

**Yusei P-O-V**

I woke up before Kyle and Crow, so I had to be quiet as I got dressed. Crow and I shared the bed. Neither of us had a sleeping bag so sleeping on the floor was out of the question. I left the dorm to go to the cafeteria. I saw Jack standing in front of the cafeteria doors.

"I didn't think you were a morning person Jack." I said.

"I'm not I just want to get my coffee before they run out." Jack yawned.

"You will do anything for your caffeine." I said.

"Are you going to tell him?" Jack asked making me confused.

"Tell who what?" Jack only smirked.

"Oh, Yusei." I figured he was half asleep and talking nonsense.

The entire day went by in a flash. Reason one was because there was no classes. Reason two was because everybody was so excited about the football game today. I'm not into sports but the whole gang wanted to go, so I went too. We all sat in the visitors section and found seats at the top of the bleachers. Carly was setting up her camera to record the game.

"Everyone seems pumped up for this game." I could barely hear Carly say over the crowd.

"Well it is close to homecoming, so it's only natural." Aki said.

Satellite high's marching band finished playing as the players got in their positions to start the game. It was a good two hours of anticipation and disappointment. In the end New domino lost. Zero to sixty-four. New Domino's side seemed to be more angry than disappointed; I could tell by the crowd that Satellite high was really rubbing in the victory.

"Well it was a good game." Aki said trying to find a bright side to this.

"Good? We were horrible!" Jack said as he got up to leave.

"Guys look!" Carly exclaimed pointing down to the football field.

Jack, Aki, Crow, and I looked towards the field to see a fight going on between two players. The coach tried to stop it, but he was pushed down by a Satellite player. The fight escalated to both teams fighting completely. Soon the specters from both sides ran down to the field and both schools were fighting. It looked like a battlefield from where we were standing.

Satellite verses New Domino.

Now that I think of it, the school never got along with each other.

"Students stop your fighting this instance!" I could hear both of the principals over the intercom. But it did nothing. The fight got so bad that the authorities had to come and break it up. That was when me and everyone else left back to our dorms.

**A/N: Hi everyone. I know I haven't updated this in a long time and I'm sorry. Thank my cousin for begging me to finish this story. Until the next chapter, laters! Also, sorry for the shortness. And the football part actually happened at my school for real.**


End file.
